Staying Alive
by NariInverse
Summary: El inicio de una carrera criminal, el momento en el que Jim Moriarty decidió dar el paso hacia delante. One shot.


_Ninguno de los personajes es mío, son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Un pequeño fic que escribí entre clases, espero les guste. _

_Dedicado a mi hermano biológico Erik, una pequeña historia de su personaje favorito._

* * *

**Staying Alive**

Era la primera vez que se maneja por su propia cuenta, que no había nadie que le hiciera los sencillos trabajos domésticos. Esa era, de igual manera, la primera vez que se maneja totalmente solo y por su cuenta. El muchacho se asomó por la ventana de su nuevo departamento y al ver la vista que tenía de Londres no pudo evitar sonreír. No era una de esas aterradoras y sarcásticas sonrisas, sino más bien una sincera. Dejó su atención de la ciudad que se asomaba por su ventana y fue hacia un montón de cajas apiladas que estaban cerca de la entrada de su nuevo hogar. Movió una a una hasta llegar a la de abajo, la abrió y admiró con ojo crítico el lujoso aparto de sonido envolvente que descansaba en el interior. El muchacho posó tranquilamente una mano sobre el aparato y recordó el momento que llegó a él.

* * *

**_Unos días_**_ antes..._

Como toda escuela inglesa, los dormitorios eran comunitarios, sin embargo, en esa escuela todos sabían perfectamente que mientras James Moriarty estudiara solo en el dormitorio, no era conveniente que nadie se atreviera a interrumpirlo. El dormitorio era el lugar favorito de Jim, pensaba que no había lugar más tranquilo que ese mientras que todos los demás comían. El chico leía tranquilamente un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca.

No estudiaba cosas que le servirían en el salón de clases, era algo nuevo y delicioso, era un libro que le serviría allá afuera, en el mundo real.

"_Tock tock" _la llamada para entrar fue totalmente ignorada, seguramente (pensó Jim) se trataba de algún idiota incauto que no recordaba que a esa hora él era el dueño de ese dormitorio.

"_Tock tock" _la puerta sonó de nuevo y el chico cerró el libro de golpe totalmente enfurecido. Lo más lento que se pudo fue a abrir la puerta, ya iba planeando qué decirle a aquella alma que había osado distraerlo. Al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Sebastian Moran medianamente sonriente no cambió su humor, sino más bien su enojo aumentó.

- Maldito imbécil, sabes que esta es mi hora – Dijo arrastrando las palabras con toda la intención de que a Moran le quedara claro el enojo de Jim hacia su persona.

- Conseguí tu aparato de sonido – Dijo Sebastian muy sonriente, mientras masticaba un chicle muy sonoramente. Moran levantó la pesada caja para mostrársela bien. Jim volteó los ojos y dejó pasar al otro chico hacia dentro. Moran llevó la caja hasta la cama de Moriarty y ahí la dejó, después volteó hacia Jim y le sonrió sin dejar de mascar.

- Sebastian, vuelves a tronar ese chicle ¡en mi presencia! Y te arrancaré los dientes.

El otro chico, a pesar de mayor que Jim tanto en edad como en tamaño, dejó de mascar sin borrar la sonrisa. Jim sonrió inmediatamente después y soltó unas palmadas en la espalda de su compañero. Después se dirigió a la caja y admiró el aparato de sonido.

- ¡Ah! Sebastian, te lo pagaré en cuanto tenga a mis primeros clientes.

Moran cerró los ojos mientras seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro, metió una mano en una de las bolsas de su chamarra y sacó un disco nuevo aún cubierto de celofán.

- Este de mi parte Jim – le pasó el disco, Moriarty lo tomó y una de sus sonrisas sinceras le cruzó su rostro – Para que no olvides aquello que me dijiste una vez: Es aburrido el tan sólo _mantenerse vivo._

Jim fingió no escucharlo, sin embargo aquel presente y aquellas palabras le recordaron que estaba más cerca que nunca de irse de ahí.

- ¿Conseguiste los tenis de Carl Powers? – Le preguntó Moriarty mientras guardaba el disco en su mochila.

- Están esperándote en tu nueva casa – Le dijo el otro chico inmutable – por cierto Jim ¿para qué los quieres?

- Mi digno enemigo lo sabrá, cuando lo tenga, si es que existe – Alzó Jim los hombros, para dar a entender que aquello no le importaba, al menos por ahora.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos chicos. Sebastian volvió a masticar el chicle y a Jim no le importó. El momento se estaba aproximando a cada minuto que pasaba.

- Jim – Le dijo Moran distraídamente, el aludido levantó ligeramente la cabeza para dar a entender que le ponía atención – Estas a punto de terminar la escuela con excelencia y te irás, tan sólo así – Moran se rascaba la cabeza esperando que sus palabras no ofendieran al genio. Jim siguió entretenido observando su estéreo nuevo y le respondió con la voz neutra:

- No me dará nada, ni me preparó la escuela para lo que haré Sebastian, cerebro bastará.

Sebastian soltó el aire aliviado.

- Consultor criminal. Eso no existe ¿o sí?

- Ahora existirá y yo seré el primero – Moran soltó de nuevo el aire ante lo que dijo, podía casi jurar que Jim estaba más que feliz esa tarde, pues aún no había explotado en uno de sus extraños episodios.

- ¿Con qué objetivo? – Con esa pregunta Moriarty dejó de atender su nuevo estéreo y miró a Sebastian con una sonrisa.

- Es demasiado aburrido simplemente estando, viviendo, esta todo bien, es perfecto, sin embargo falta algo – Hubo un silencio, Moran pensaba que Jim estaba loco – Un día me pondré la corona del Rey sin la necesidad de robas las Joyas.

-/-

El camino se extendía fuera de la escuela, la carretera no estaba alumbrada y eso le dio pendiente a Moran. Jim iba con su mochila al hombro y cargando la caja. Era el momento de la despedida, de eso no cabía duda.

- Entonces la próxima vez que te vea sabrás usar un francotirador.

- Ese es mi plan.

- Si piensas ir de servicio a algún lado procura no morir, te necesitaré – Se escucharon dos risas relajadas.

- Me estas ofreciendo trabajo.

- Necesitaré un matón cuando mi trabajo sea muy solicitado. Mientras yo me ensuciaré un poco las manos. Nos vemos – Jim comenzó a emprender el camino hacia Londres y su vida.

Moran le gritó después de unos minutos, cuando ya no veía a Moriarty, pero sabía que el ahora hombre seguía hacia enfrente.

- ¡No olvides un buen traje para la presentación!

Ya no hubo respuesta.

* * *

Después de varias horas de arduo trabajo, logró instalar el estéreo con todas sus bocinas distribuidas de manera que el sonido fuera envolvente. Sacó el disco del fino celofán y lo puso con cuidado en el aparato. Cuando comenzó a reproducirse la música, lo primero que escuchó fue aquel bajo con esa tendencia en ritmo funky, después las violas. Esa canción de los años setenta que tanto le encantaba, que le recordaba su labor en esa vida.

- Sobreviviendo – Dijo mientras se peinaba y se ponía su primer traje, tal como le dijo Moran: la presentación. Era un inicio, después llegaría a lucir un soberbio Westwood. Se paró de nuevo enfrente de la ventana y miró la ciudad, pero la miró de nuevo y de una manera nueva: ya no era aquel adolescente que había escapado de la escuela con un sueño, ya no llevaba los jeans ni la gorra roja. No. Ahora llevaba su primer traje, estaba bien peinado y se había puesto una buena loción con olor a maderas. Un día llegaría a asesorar a las mafias chinas, apoyar falsificaciones de cuadros perdidos, financiar a mentes enfermas como la suya, terminar con la vida de su más grande enemigo, ahogarse en dinero y también terminar él mismo con su propia vida. Pero para eso faltaba todavía muchos años. Ahora era un fino criminal iniciando su larga y prometedora carrera.

* * *

_Eso fue todo, espero les gustara, fue un poco sencillo, pero no podía dejar de subirlo. Espero te gustara hermano mío._

_Sé que no se irán sin dejar un review ;)_

_Saludos._


End file.
